nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dary Anioła: Miasto kości
thumb|Okładka książki Miasto Kości (ang. ''City of Bones) – ''książka dla młodzieży o Świecie Cieni, napisana przez Cassandrę Clare, wydana w Polsce 17 czerwca 2009 roku. Jest to pierwsza część serii Dary Anioła. Spis rozdziałów #Pandemonium #Sekrety i kłamstwa #Nocny łowca #Pożeracz #Clave i przymierze #Wyklęty #Drzwi do piątego wymiaru #Wybrana broń #Krąg i bractwo #Magnus Bane #Przyjęcie #Wspomnienie bieli #Hotel Dumort #W opałach #Spadające anioły #Kwiat północy #Kielich Anioła #Abbadon #Szczurzy zaułek #Opowieść wilkołaka #Ruiny Renwick *Epilog: Szczyt kusi Opis fabuły Uwagę Clary Fray, stojącej przed nowojorskim klubem Pandemonium, przykuwa dziwny a zarazem uroczy chłopak o jasnych włosach. Po raz kolejny dostrzega osobliwego nieznajomego tańcząc w klubie z Simonem, swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Clary obserwuje, jak nieznajomy wraz z dwójką podejrzanych chłopaków i dziewczyną wchodzą do bocznego pokoju. Próbuje zwrócić uwagę Simona na niezwykłą grupę, jednak on wydaje się nie widzieć nikogo z tego towarzystwa. Gdy mimo wszystko chłopak idzie zaalarmować ochronę klubu, Clary zagląda do pokoju, w którym związany niebiesko-włosy chłopiec ma właśnie zostać zabity przez osobę o imieniu Jace. Bohaterka staje w obronie nieznajoego, co wywołuje ogólne zdziwienie. Okazuje się bowiem, że niebiesko-włosy nie jest człowiekiem lecz demonem, a pozostała trójka to tak zwani Nocni Łowcy. Zdziwienie Łowców zwiększa fakt, że Clary jako zwykły człowiek nie powinna ich widzieć. Korzystając z ogólnego zamieszania, demon próbuje się wymknąć jednak zostaje zabity przez Jace'a. Clary nie przyjmuje do wiadomości wyjaśnień nieznajomych. Jednak gdy ciało demona rozpływa się w powietrzu, a do pokoju wpada ochrona klubu wraz z Simonem – nie dostrzegając trójki Łowców – dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że doszło do pomyłki. Następnego dnia rano Clary kłóci się ze swoją matką. Sytuacja zaognia się, gdy dziewczyna dowiaduje się o planowanej przez matkę wyprowadzce na czas wakacji. Napięcie rozładowuje Simon, który zabiera przyjaciółkę do kafejki gdzie jego kolega ma czytać wiersze. Mijając na korytarzu sąsiadkę, bohaterka dostrzega dziwną postać z kocimi oczyma i ostrymi zębami. W knajpie Clary po raz kolejny spotyka Jace'a, któremu zabiera dziwny czujnik, przypominający telefon. Kiedy bohaterka wraca do domu odkrywa, że całe mieszkanie jest zdewastowane, a jej matka zniknęła. Na miejscu pojawia się potwór, któremu Clary stawia czoło, ale ostatecznie zostaje trafiona zatrutym żądłem z ogona i traci przytomność. Ciężko ranna zostaje zabrana przez Jace'a do Instytutu. Gdy się budzi poznaje Isabelle Lightwood oraz jej brata, Aleca. Po krótkiej rozmowie dziewczyna postanawia wrócić do mieszkania, by zabrać z niego kilka rzeczy. Na miejscu ona i Jace zostają ponownie zaatakowani przez innego potwora, którego Jace uśmierca. Para bohaterów przechodzi przez portal i trafia do domu Luke'a, przyjaciela matki Clary, gdzie zastają szukającego jej Simona. Kiedy Simon poznaje Isabelle, okazuje jej od razu spore zainteresowanie, przez co Clary czuje się nieswojo. Hodge, nauczyciel trójki młodych Łowców, opowiada historię Kręgu – grupy Nocnych Łowców, która próbowała zgładzić wszystkich z Podziemia, czyli wszelkie byty typu wampirów, wilkołaków, czarowników i tym podobnych. Nie udało im się to i zostali ukarani. Ich przywódca, Valentine Morgenstern, popełnił samobójstwo podpalając siebie, swojego syna i teściów we własnym domu, jednak Hodge myśli, że w jakiś sposób udało się mu pozostać przy życiu. Wyjawia także, że on sam oraz matka Clary byli członkami Kręgu . Hodge chce przywrócić Clary wszystkie jej wspomnienia. W tym celu udają się do Miasta Kości, jednak na miejscu nie udaje się usunąć dziwnej blokady z umysłu dziewczyny. Clary ma wizję chaotycznych obrazów i imienia "Magnus Bane". Kiedy Isabelle dowiaduje się o tym, pokazuje zaproszenie na imprezę, sygnowane nazwiskiem Bane'a. O północy Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Simon i Alec udają się na imprezę Magnusa Bane'a, Wysokiego Czarnoksiężnika Brooklynu. Magnus przyznaje, że to on jest sprawcą blokady na umyśle Clary i oświadcza, że założył ją na wyraźne życzenie matki dziewczyny. Jace i Clary wybierają się na nocny piknik by uczcić urodziny dziewczyny. Kiedy zbierają się do odejścia, Clary potyka się tak, że Jace chcąc uratować ją przed upadkiem, przyciąga ją bardzo blisko siebie. Ostatecznie całuje dziewczynę. Wracają, trzymając się za ręce, lecz gdy całują się ponownie, zostają nakryci przez Simona, który jest bardzo zły z powodu zachowania przyjaciółki. Kiedy Clary tłumaczy, że to tylko pocałunek, Jace czuje się dotknięty. Ostatecznie Simon odchodzi. By uspokoić myśli Clary zaczyna kreślić coś w swoim notatniku. Odkrywa przy tym, że posiada magiczną zdolność kreślenia run. Dowiaduje się dzięki temu, że jej matka ukryła potężny artefakt, Kielich Anioła, wśród talii kart tarota namalowanej niegdyś dla ich sąsiadki. Kiedy Nocni Łowcy próbują odzyskać artefakt, sąsiadka Clary zostaje opętana przez demona, który atakuje grupę. Demon zostaje pokonany przez Simona, jednak Alec odnosi poważne rany. Clary i Jace wręczają Kielich Hodge'owi, ten jednak zdradza swoich towarzyszy i oddaje Kielich oraz Jace'a w ręce Valentine'a. Kiedy Clary rusza w pogoń za uciekającym zdrajcą, ten atakuje dziewczynę, lecz zostaje powalony przez wilkołaka. Wilkołakiem jest Luke, przyjaciel matki dziewczyny. Luke zdradza bohaterce, że Valentine jest jej ojcem. Clary, Luke i jego stado atakują siedzibę Valentine'a. Ponosząc wiele ofiar, bohaterka i jej wilczy protektor dostają się do środka. thumb|left|Alternatywna okładka pierwszego tomu Clary dociera do Valentine'a i Jace'a, wcześniej odkrywając pokój, gdzie w czymś w stanie śpiączki znajduje się jej matka. Valentine przyznaje, że jest także ojcem Jace'a, co oznacza, że on i Clary są rodzeństwem. Luke wpada do komnaty i atakuje Valentine'a, jednak ten uzyskuje przewagę. Dopiero gdy Jace staje u boku Luke'a, Valentine ratuje się ucieczką przez portal, który następnie niszczy. Matka Clary trafia do szpitala. Alec zostaje uzdrowiony przez Magnusa Bane'a. Clary i Jace są w szoku, jako rodzeństwo nie mogą tworzyć pary. Mimo wszystko Jace zabiera Clary na przejażdżkę latającym motocyklem, w trakcie której dziewczyna widzi wiele fantastycznych stworzeń. Adaptacja filmowa 10 czerwca 2010 roku Screen Gems zapowiedziało, że rozpoczną produkcję filmowej adaptacji książki Miasto kości, ze scenariuszem napisanym przez Jessicę Postigo. Na reżysera filmu wybrano Haralda Zwarta, a w rolę głównej bohaterki Clary Fray wcieliła się Lily Collins, a w Jace'a Waylanda - Jamie Campbell Bower. Serial inspirowany książką 12 stycznia odbyła się oficjalna premiera najnowszego serialu FreeForm (dawniej abcFamily) o nazwie Shadowhunters. W główne role wcięlili się: Katherine McNamara (Clary Fray), Dominic Sherwood (Jace Wayland), Matthew Daddario (Alec Lightwood), Emeraude Toubia (Isabelle Lightwood), Harry Shum Jr. (Magnus Bane), Alberto Rosende (Simon Lewis) i Isaiah Mustafa (Luke Garroway). Serial odbiega od książki, jest czymś w rodzaju niezależnego projektu. de:City of Bones el:Πόλη των Οστών en:City of Bones es:Ciudad de Hueso fr:La Cité des Ténèbres hu:Csontváros it:Città di ossa (libro) ru:Город Костей Kategoria:Książki